Fighting Over Shadows
by HalfDragonLover
Summary: Yui Sunako is a vampire who transfers to Cross Academy, managing to steal the hearts of both Takuma and Hanabusa. What happens when they start fighting over her, and who will she chose! HAxOC and TIxOC Sorry for the sucky summary but promise it'll be better if you read it!
1. Coming to Cross Academy

_AN: Okay everyone, this is going to be my first VK fanfic! For all of you that read my ouran fanfic, I'm so sorry it's been forever since I updated! I'll get on with it as soon as I finish this first chapter of this story. Anyways, this is going to be a love triangle between Hanabusa Aidou and Takuma Ichijo with my OC, Yui, so prepare yourselves for some love-triangle epicness! :D _

_Hanabusa: Yeah but I'M going to win, right?_

_Takuma: Who would ever fall for you, you're such a player!_

_Hanabusa: Take that back!_

_Yui: This can't end well…_

_Me: You are very right about that, Yui. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Yui POV**_

I stepped through the gates uneasily, letting them swing shut behind me. The huge castle-like buildings towered above me. So _this _was cross academy. I thought back to what my parents said when they sent me there.

_ "Now remember Yui, this school has vampires with pacifist belief just like us, so don't worry about those nasty blood-obsessed vampires." Mother told me._

_ "Yes, and remember to be on your best behavior!" Father chided me. "I heard there will be a pure-blood that attends that school too." My blood ran cold at that comment. For some reason, pure-bloods terrified me. My parents wished me a last farewell, and I was off to the famous Cross Academy._

I sighed, looking up at the half-full moon. I was told that class would already be in session or the night class by the time I arrived, since they learned during the night. That was one of the perks of this new school at least. As a vampire, it's natural to stay up late, although my old day-school got in the way of that. I started down a path to what I assumed was the headmaster's office, when suddenly I felt another presence near me and whipped around to see myself face-to-face with a vampire. He had golden-blond hair and bright aquamarine eyes, though the fang sticking out of his grin revealed his true nature. I backed up slowly; although this may be one of my future classmates you could never be too cautious.

"What do you want?" I asked warily. He grinned again, once again exposing his fangs. It was actually quite cute.

"Well I was just wondering what a pretty girl like you was doing wandering alone at night." He replied smoothly. I scoffed, this looked like a playboy.

"I have been enrolled into this school and am headed to the headmaster's office." I replied shortly. He laughed.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but you're headed the wrong way." He narrowed his eyes deviously. "Or maybe I could show you the way to go?" My eyes widened as I realized he was leaning in closer to me, when suddenly a loud clang echoed through the night.

A girl with short brown hair and determined amber eyes stood between me and the creeperish boy, she was holding a rod that crackled with energy. It gave me an uneasy feeling, it must've been a vampire-hunting weapon.

"Owwwww! Why'd you do that, Yuki?" The vampire whined, clutching his hand. "You hurt me with that!" The girl, who was apparently 'Yuki,' huffed, giving the vampire a look.

"You're skipping out on class again, Aidou!" She exclaimed. "Get back to class now!" The vampire, presumably 'Aidou,' pouted.

"But I was curious since I saw this strange girl come into Cross Academy in the middle of the night so I wanted to know why!" I decided to re-enter the conversation at this point.

"Excuse me, but can either of you please tell me where the headmaster's office is?" Yuki turned back to me and smiled.

"Oh yes, you're Yui, aren't you? Headmaster Cross told me how you were enrolling in the night class. Please follow me—"

"WHAAAAAAAT?" The vampire cried. "Why's a human enrolling in the night class?" I felt a vein pulse in my temple, but restrained myself from doing anything stupid.

"I am actually a vampire, thank you very much." I replied in an icy, clipped tone. Aidou didn't seem to believe this.

"No way!" Before I could react, he opened my mouth and looked around for my fangs. "Wow, you actually are a vampire! But your fangs are so tiny!" He laughed. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away. Giving him the coldest look I could manage, although that wasn't very easy with a blush setting my face aflame. I let go of his hand, pulled my hand back, and slapped him across the face. Yuki gasped, and Aidou looked absolutely shocked.

"Don't ever do that again." I said in a quiet, deadly voice. "Will you please escort me to the headmaster's office?" I asked, turning back to Yuki. She nodded numbly, leading me off in a different direction. As I followed Yuki, I couldn't help but glancing back at Aidou, but the look of shock and agony on his face as he stood frozen in the middle of the sidewalk was enough to break someone's heart.

_AN: Well, what'd ya think?_

_Aidou: … *sitting in the corner looking depressed*_

_Yui: I'm not that mean! Although he really did deserve that…_

_Aidou: *hangs head* ...I feel rejected….._

_Takuma: That's not going to happen to me, right? _

_Me: As long as you don't provoke or piss her off like Aidou does!~ ^_^_

_Aidou: DOES? _

_Yui: Yep._

_Aidou: *spirals into darkness*_

_Me: -_- drama queen. Anyways, the chapters will probably get longer soon so don't worry! And remember to __**RATE&REVIEW**__! Thanks for reading, hope you liked the chapter! _

_ ~HalfDragonLover_


	2. Getting a Dorm and Meeting a Few People

_AN: Hi again everyone! :D This is an earlier than expected update, but I was REALLY bored, so I figured, why not update this story? Anyways, thanks to my wonderful first reviewer!_

_**RikaFurude13: **__Yeah, she can be pretty fiery when she's pissed! And not to worry, Takuma is coming in this chapter! And yeah, human OC's can be dull at times… Good thing Yui's a vampire XD Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Not only are you the first reviewer of this story, but this is the first time someone reviewed the first chapter to one of my stories! Thanks! ^_^_

_Yui: And who is this 'Takuma' you speak of?_

_Me: Your second love interest! :D_

_Aidou: I still get Yui in the end, right?_

_Takuma: Says who? I may not have appeared yet, but that doesn't mean I won't fight for Yui! Plus, only humans ever like you…_

_Aidou: No! I'll bet there've been vampires that liked me too! Right Ruka, Rima?_

_Ruka&Rima: -_- Not a chance._

_Aidou: … *sulking in the corner* TT_TT_

_Me: You're just like Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club XD Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Yui POV**_

I yawned, trudging down the path to what appeared to be the moon dormitories. By the time I'd finished filling out registration forms and had gotten my uniform, the sun was rising. The human girl, Yuki, was actually quite helpful and befriended me after apologizing for Aidou's rudeness. Although she was in the day class, she explained about being a guardian, so she would see me every night.

Reaching the door to the dorms, I pulled the door open to see a blond boy wearing the night class uniform standing with his back to me. I tensed, dreading another encounter with Aidou, but relaxed slightly as the boy turned around to reveal that he was not, in fact; Aidou.

"Oh, hello there!" He greeted kindly, extending a hand. "I'm Takuma Ichijo the vice president of the night dorm, and you must be the new transfer student. What is your name?" I took his hand lightly, giving it a shake.

"My name is Yui Sunako. It's nice to meet you. Will you please tell me where my dorm would be?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'll show you to it instead. Since there are only two other girls in these dorm rooms, you get a dorm to yourself!" He replied me cheerfully, leading me up a flight of stairs. "I think it would also be good to introduce you to others who live in this building, although unfortunately most of them are asleep by now." He sighed. "But perhaps we'll see someone in the hall?" Right then, a boy with ginger hair and brown, bored eyes. He regarded me with a bit of curiosity.

"And this is…?" He asked.

"I am Yui Sunako, and I just transferred here." I replied, bowing. He gave me a look, and then shrugged, still not appearing to be that interested.

"Akatsuki Kain. By the way, have you possible met someone with the name Hanabusa Aidou?" I froze, and I was sure my eye twitched. He half-smiled. "I can tell by your expression that you have. He's my dorm mate, and he was going on and on about how he got smacked by a short girl with small fangs. Was it you that smacked him?" I mentally cursed. Just because I was 5"3 gave him no right to call me short… I nodded again. He laughed this time. "Well good job to you, putting Hanabusa in his place! Why _did _you smack him, anyways?"

"He… Touched my fangs." I muttered, a slight blush heating up my face. Akatsuki whistled lowly.

"Sounds like him. Why didn't you bite him instead?" He was a lot more interested now. I just shrugged.

"I don't like biting rude people." He laughed again. Takuma cleared his throat quietly, and Akatsuki seemed to notice him again. "Anyways, you should probably go unpack and go to sleep, we have class this evening. I was actually headed off to my dorm; Hanabusa must wonder what's taking me so long. Talk to you later, Yui" I nodded, trailing after Takuma once more, who was following Akatsuki…

"Actually Yui, your dorm is right in the middle of mine and Akatsuki's!" Takuma exclaimed, smiling once more. His bright green eyes twinkled along with his smile, it was actually quite attractive. Ah! What was I thinking? I let him and Akatsuki lead me to my dorm, leaving to their separate dorms on either side to let me unpack. I opened the door to find a four-poster bed with a nightstand on either side, a desk pushed up against one wall, and a huge window overlooking the campus. There was another door leading to a small bathroom with a shower and two clean towels. It seemed like a pretty cool room. I put my suitcase in the corner, hung up the uniform and changed into my pajamas. I'd unpack tomorrow; I was far too tired to do anything else today. Just as I climbed into bed and shut my eyes, the door burst open. I hastily sat up in alarm, and then realized who it was and mentally groaned. Did I have to deal with him _now?_

_**Hanabusa POV**_

For some odd reason I couldn't stop thinking about that girl! After she left me standing in the middle of the road with my hand on my cheek looking like a fool, which I did for about fifteen minutes, I went straight to my room and changed into my pajamas. I lay in bed with the covers above my head for a while, just thinking about _her_. What was her name again? It sounded something like Yuki, only shorter… Oh yeah! Yui. Why did I make her mad enough to slap me? All I did was touch her fangs and tell her how small they were… Why would that piss her off? Girls were so complicated.

That brought up another matter, why didn't she fall for me immediately like everyone else? This Yui was odd, even for a vampire! I'd have to find out more about her. And make her apologize for slapping me. Because it hurt. A lot. Just then, Akatsuki finally returned to our dorm. Whatever he was doing, which I forgot, took a lot longer than expected.

"What took you so long?" I asked. He smirked.

"I met the girl you pissed off." He told me. Wait, did he meet Yui? But he couldn't have… "Her name is Yui Sunako, if you're aware. We had a nice chat. And she also lives in that empty dorm next to us." I opened and closed my mouth a few times in shock, before coming to my senses. I marched out of our room and pulled open the door to the dorm next to mine. Yui quickly sat up in bed, hair flying everywhere suddenly alert, but when her eyes rested on me she slumped over and sighed. How rude!

_AN: Sooooo? How'd ya like it? Anyways, I have a profile of Yui now! Check it out:_

_First name: Yui_

_Last name: Sunako_

_Hair color: Blond with a purple streak on the left side_

_Hair length: To her waist_

_Eye color: light purple with a darker ring around the edge_

_Height: 5'3_

_Personality: Shy around strangers, but can kick ass if anyone tries to mess with her. She's friendly and talkative to her friends, though. Although she just tries to avoid the people she doesn't like, as she dislikes fighting and only will when needed and is a peaceful person._

_Background: Used to go to a normal human school, but her parents wanted her to be like a proper peaceful vampire and sent her to Cross Academy after she had a run-in with a few humans that attacked her since figuring out she was a vampire._

_Vampire Ranking: Aristocrat_

_Aristocrat Power: Shadow Manipulation_

_Love Interests: Hanabusa Aidou and Takuma Ichijo_

_Likes: Blood tablets, jokes, reading, the dark, and humans as friends._

_Dislikes: purebloods, level E's, bullies, slackers, sunlight, and vampire slayers._

_Fears: Kaname Kuran, creepers, and death._

_Hanabusa: Aww! She's so cute! :3_

_Yui: Shuttup!_

_Takuma: How come Akatsuki got to talk to Yui more than me?_

_Me: Because._

_Takuma: Because… Why?_

_Me: Just because. But don't get your panties in a twist; you'll get to talk to Yui plenty in the coming chapters! After all, you ARE one of her love interests!_

_Takuma: Will I get a POV (Point of View) too?_

_Me: Of course!_

_Hanabusa: No fair! _

_Yui: Life's not fair._

_Me: You got that right. I'll update soon, and remember to __**RATE&REVIEW! **__ And if anyone knows how to make a picture for the story could you please tell me? Thanks! ^_^ Hope you liked the chapter, bye!_

_~HalfDragonLover_


	3. Feelings Begin to Form

_AN: Okay... I really have no excuse for taking forever to update this story. I'll bet I've lost any fans I even got for it :/ Well this isn't a promise, but I'll try as hard as I can to update this more frequently! I feel so bad for taking so long.. Anyways, to all the amazing people that updated, it's that time! Review responses! :D_

_**Aniwolfgirl: **__Well I looked it up just now, and Yui means 'cloths fastening' while Sunako means 'sand child'… Well now I feel kinda bad for naming her that! XD But it sounded pretty so I guess I just named it to her :/ Oops. And yes, Aidou getting smacked is always funny :D Thanks for reviewing!_

_**KiyoMiko Kuran: **__Yeah, I usually write very 'different' stories XD and it's you-ee. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Hikari-hime 01: **__Haha, who doesn't love Takuma? He's just so lovable! *hugs Takuma* Thanks for reviewing!_

_**VampireSiren: **__Yes, yes he did XD It seems his womanizing powers are limited to humans. Thanks for reviewing! _

_**x-shutter-bug-x: **__Aww, thanks! Sorry to disappoint you with the late update though :/ Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Alliana2312: **__ First off, I'm using Google translate to translate this into French since I don't know it, so sorry if it sounds weird.. And yeah, Hanabusa would look hilarious! With all his luck with the day class girls he probably isn't used to getting rejected! And to answer your question, they have already became interested in her, and in the next few chapters they will start to realize their feelings and fight over Yui! Thanks for reviewing! Tout d'abord, je suis en utilisant Google translate pour traduire en français puisque je ne le connais pas, désolé si ça sonne bizarre .. Et ouais, Hanabusa aurait l'air hilarant! Avec toute sa chance avec les filles de la classe jour, il n'est probablement pas utilisé à se faire rejeter! Et pour répondre à votre question, ils ont déjà commencé à s'intéresser à elle, et dans les chapitres à venir ils vont commencer à se rendre compte de leurs sentiments et de se battre pour Yui! Merci pour l'examen!_

_**KiyoMiko Kuran: **__Aww, thanks! Believe me, it's really not that good.. Thanks for the review!_

_**Guest: **__Really sorry for the late update! Thanks for reviewing! _

_**Vampireknightlover1: **__Haha, of course Zero's your favorite. Fear not, he's coming to the story this very chapter! Of course, he won't like Yui that much. But still. And dibs on zero are all yours, I prefer Akatsuki! ^_^ Tanks for reviewing!_

_Another thanks to everyone! You're all amazing! *throws random vampire knight plushies into the crowd*_

_Takuma: Ooh! I caught a Yui one! *hugs the plushie*_

_Hanabusa: No fair! Trade? *offers Takuma his Maria plushie*_

_Takuma: No way, Maria creeps me out! Plus, Yui's mine! _

_Hanabusa: You may have a plushie of her, but her heart will soon belong to me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! _

_Yui: -_- First off, I won't fall for EITHER of you. Plus, it's rude to talk about someone when they're standing RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!_

_Me: How adorable is this? ^_^_

_Everyone: *whips around to face me* NOT ADORABLE AT ALL!_

_Me: O.o Well sorry for stating my opinion.. *sulks in the corner with my Akatsuki plushie * Anyways.. ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Yui POV**_

"Why are you in my room, and _what _do you want?" I asked calmly and evenly, allowing a bit of ice to seep into my words. He looked irritated, and my words seemed to inflame that irritation.

Why am I in here?!" Aidou cried. "Because I demand an apology!" I raised an eyebrow and he crossed his arms, waiting for me to speak.

"I didn't do anything that I need to apologize for." He gave a cry of frustration.

"Nothing to apologize for? You slapped me across the face! Really hard, too! If I didn't have super-fast healing, there'd probably still be a mark!"

"The slap was entirely your fault. You touched my fangs, and I'm not berating you to apologize for that. You provoked me, and I punished you for it. We're even, no one needs to apologize." I finished. Aidou opened and closed his mouth a few times like a gaping fish, but after a minute of no retort, he stormed out. I rolled my eyes and closed the door, climbing back into bed and dozing off to sleep.

_**Takuma POV**_

I stifled a chuckle as I heard the fight through the wall. Yui had obviously won that. I pictured her giving Hanabusa a cold, disapproving look and I felt my heart flutter a little. What was that? Maybe I was getting thirsty.. Strange since I'd just drank a glass of blood-tablet water a few hours ago… Just to be safe, I went down to the sink, filled a glass with water, and brought it back to my dorm. I popped a blood tablet in and waited for it to dissolve before downing the whole thing.

They weren't as bad as Hanabusa always stressed, sure they didn't taste anything like real blood; but they didn't taste BAD. Just tasteless. Very, very tasteless. I put the glass away and started on the stack of paperwork I had to finish for Kaname. He may be the president, but as the vice president I seemed to get all of the work… What a pain. What would Yui think of all of this work? I shook head to clear of it of thoughts about her. Why was I thinking about her so much suddenly? It must just be the new student thing. Akatsuki and Hanabusa were probably wondering just as much as I was. I made a mental note to walk her to class and introduce her to Senri and a sigh I finished a form and put on my pajamas, climbing under the covers. Senri was already fast asleep, which was reasonable since the sun was already high in the sky. I buried m face into the pillow, urging sleep to come. We had class tomorrow, and if I fell asleep Yaguri was sure to give me detention!

_**Hanabusa POV**_

I woke up bright and early the next afternoon as the sun was close to setting and the fangirls were screaming outside the gates with full intent of making Yui stop hating me. And with the perfect idea, too! Of course, a genius like me would always think of perfect ideas. It was only natural!

My perfect idea consisted of checking to see that she was awake in time, then walking her to class and almost ignoring my many fangirls for once, which would show I was cool and not a womanizer. Then I'd introduce her to the class and make sure to take a seat next to her and catch her up on all that we were learning. Of course, I'd make sure she knew that I was a genius. Then I'd walk her back to the dorms once class was over and introduce her to Kaname, along with showing her my amazing freezing abilities. There was no way she could hate me at that point!

"Are you just trying to make her not hate you or seduce her?" Akatsuki asked with a raised eyebrow. My eyes widened. I'd said all of that out loud.

"My genius plan is only to make her not hate me of course, but it can't be helped if she falls in love with me along the way. After all, I _am_ irresistible!" I remarked confidently, straightening my tie. Akatsuki rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Hanabusa. It's not really my business about the crush you have on the new girl anyways." I gasped at his comment. Crush? I didn't have a crush on Yui! People have crushes on me, but I, Hanabusa Aidou, don't have crushes on anyone!

"T-that's ridiculous Akatsuki! Now f you don't mind, I have to go escort Yui to class. It's only being gentlemanly, not crush-y." With that I strutted out of the dorm room only to scowl at the sight in front of me. Takuma got to her first.

_**Yui POV**_

I had made sure to wake up extra-early the next day, even though Yuki told me that the night class didn't have to cross until 5:15, I made sure to wake up around 4:15 so I had time in case something happened. I changed into my new uniform and ran a brush through my long, silky hair before checking the clock once more and sighing. It was only 4:30! I had over-estimated the amount of time I needed by a longshot…

"Miss Sunako? May I come in?" A knock on the door snapped me out of my daze. I found my voice and replied;

"Yes, please come in!" Takuma peeked through the door, his long bangs slightly covering his emerald green eyes before opening the door fully and entering.

"I see that you're already in uniform and awake. That's good." He smiled. I gave him a small smile I return, noticing that he looked pretty good in the night class uniform. Wait, what? I mentally scolded myself for the random thoughts.

"Um, yes. I didn't want to be late on the first day, so I made sure to wake up early." I told him. Takuma nodded, and gestured to the door.

"Well since we have a bit of time before we go to class, would you like me to show you a little more around the dorm?" I nodded my head and we stepped out into the hall. Takuma had started explaining that he shared a room with a boy named Senri Shiki when I heard a door shut. I looked back to see Aidou looking at Takuma and I wearing a shocked and slightly pissed expression. I raised an eyebrow at him and Takuma greeted him. Hanabusa seemed to snap out of it.

"Hello again Yui Sunako. As a new student, you must not know much of anything about this place. So, would you like me to walk you to class and explain each class to you?" He inquired with a forced grin. My eyebrows knit together in confusion. Just yesterday he was furious about me slapping him, but now he was all smiles and rainbows. Not to mention that he, like Takuma, looked pretty good in the school uniform. It seemed to go well with blond hair. What the heck was I thinking lately?! My subconscious grabbed my mind by the shoulders and shook it, screaming to stop thinking so weirdly. I then realized that I still hadn't given an answer.

"Oh! Sorry Aidou, but Ichijo has already offered to show me around…" Aidou frowned. Ichijo, on the other hand, smiled.

"That's right! And it's about class time! So we had better get going!" Takuma took my arm and showed me out the doors to a gate, where I head deafening screaming coming from.

"What exactly is that?" I cringed. Takuma grimaced.

"Those are the fangirls…" I raised a confused eyebrow. "They're day class girls, and every one of them humans. They don't know anything about the night class being vampires, all they suspect is that we're super-smart students that are so advanced we study during the night." He quickly explained. I nodded; it made sense.

"Alright, it's time to cross" A voice behind me ordered. I peeked behind to see a tall vampire with extremely long dark brown hair and naturally red eyes. He could be no other than the pureblood Kaname Kuran. My eyes widened and I froze, praying not to be noticed. My prayers were not answered. Kaname turned his eyes on me and smiled questioningly.

"You must be Yui Sunako, who transferred here yesterday. Is that right?" I nodded my head and bowed, unable to speak. "Welcome to Cross Academy. As you probably know, I'm Kaname Kuran. It's nice to meet you." I lifted my eyes to meet his for a millisecond before dropping them once more.

"It's a pl-pleasure to meet you, Kuran-sama." I managed to squeak out. Suddenly, the gates opened and the rest of the night class was following Kaname out. My eyes widened at the fangirls lined up on both sides, watching the students file through. On one side Yuki was struggling to keep the fangirls at bay, while a boy I didn't recognize with silver hair warded off fans with a single glare. His gaze shifted to me in confusion at first, and then the purple irises shrank as he shot a glare towards me as well. Well someone wasn't a happy camper.. But something seemed off about the boy. He looked to be human, but… There was something strange about him I couldn't put my finger on. I gave him a wary glance as we passed.

" As you can see, us in the night class are almost like celebrities to the day class." Takuma told me as we passed the last of the fangirls. I nodded in disbelief. To think that the humans unknowingly worshipped vampires was quite strange. I followed Takuma as he lead me to our first class.

_Ta-da! The next chapter is done!_

_Hanabusa: DAMN YOU TAKUMA I WANTED TO SHOW YUI TO CLASS!  
Takuma: Well you shouldn't have been so rude and asked her earlier then._

_Akatsuki: Personally I find this amusing…_

_Me: I'm right there with ya, Akatsuki! _

_Hanabusa: Shuttup!_

_Yui: I don't see why you expect me to fall for either of these idiots…_

_Me: You're so mean, Yui! Anyways, I really don't deserve this.. But please __**RATE&REVIEW! **__I can't promise that I'll update soon, but some feedback sure would increase those chances! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! _

_~HalfDragonLover_


	4. Classroom Tensions

_AN: Well… It's been a while, to say the least. Er… Really really really really sorry about the late update! It's been like 3 months, I know.. And I really don't even have an excuse for the update being so late, I mean there weren't any deaths in friends or family, no vacations or important events whatsoever.. I'm only 14(and I know all you stalker fans are writing that down since you're stalkers, after all), so I don't have a busy work schedule either… Plus I was on winter break for the past two weeks, so I really should've written more.. Of course being the horrible procrastinator that I am, I waited until the day after break to write. So even though I'm a horribly horrible person, please still read my un-worthy fanfictions… Well, rant's over. So it looks like it's the time everyone denies loving, but you all know this is probably the only reason you're reading it at this point: Review responses!_

_**Alliana2312: **__Yeah, sucks for Hanabusa! And you didn't have to say you were a TakYui, but I'm sure Takuma will be pleased! I'm very sorry for the late update.. v_v". But I really am going to try and write more consistently, so please don't give up hope on this story! And do you use any translator? If not I must say that I'm VERY impressed! I'll also translate this with Google Translator again.. Since I know like three words in French :/ Ouais, suce pour Hanabusa! Et vous n'avez pas besoin de dire que vous étiez un TakYui, mais je suis sûr que Takuma se fera un plaisir! Je suis vraiment désolé pour la mise à jour tardive .. v_v ". Mais je vais essayer d'écrire plus régulièrement, de sorte s'il vous plaît ne pas abandonner l'espoir sur cette histoire! Et ne vous utilisez un traducteur? Sinon, je dois dire que je suis très impressionné! Je vais aussi traduire ce avec Google Translator nouveau .. Depuis que je connais comme trois mots en français. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Aniwolfgirl: **__I'm glad you like it! It means a lot.. And I'm very sorry for the late update. Thanks for reviewing! _

_**BlissaLee: **__Haha, Akatsuki's awesome! And although he may have a smaller number of fans than the main ones(basically Zero and Kaname) he still deserves to be obsessed over! Thanks for reviewing! _

_**michelle88222: **__I'm glad you like it so much! And I need to thank you, your review five days ago got m thinking about this story once____after so long! You gave me the inspiration to write this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Seriously: All you reviewers are amazing! *throws vampire knight plushies everywhere*_

_Hanabusa:*grabs a plushie* HA! I got the sexiest plushie!_

_Yui: … You're not sexy, Aidou._

_Hanabusa: Yes I am! *sulks in the emo corner with his plushie of himself_

_Zero: HEY! Get out of my corner! *points the bloody rose at Hanabusa*_

_Takuma: Oh dear…_

_Me: Now now, Zero… Lower the gun. We can talk this out._

_Zero: No we can't! He's in my emo corner!_

_Me: O_e DROP THE DAMN GUN OR I'LL BRING YUUKI IN HERE!_

_Zero: O_O No anything but that! *runs away with his Yori plushie*_

_Takuma: … Well then. _

_Me: I agree with you on that, Takuma. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Takuma POV**_

I set down my books as we entered the classroom and beckoned Yui to sit next to me with a smile. Somehow the fact that I had gotten to her before Aidou brought a victorious feeling to me. How strange, I'd never felt that before… I shook it off and started explaining to Yui what we were currently doing in class when Aidou took the other seat next to Yui and poked her arm. She turned her gaze away from me to him, an annoyed look flashed at him for a split second before her face became neutral again.

"What?" Aidou didn't seem to actually having a reason for poking Yui, and he looked panicked for a second before clearing his throat.

"Well I noticed that Ichijo got to lead you to class, so I thought that I might be able to explain how this class works and what we're working on. You know, since I am a genius I'd be able to explain everything well." He added. I felt like rolling my eyes. Was he trying to seduce her? I felt slightly disgusted at his horrible attempts. Yui didn't seem to be buying into it either, almost making me sigh in relief. Wait. Why was I so concerned about this?

"Genius? You? That's doubtful." Yui said, shaking her head. "You just seem like an idiot… A rude idiot, too. Didn't you see that I was talking to Takuma? You could've waited until our conversation was over." Yui finished. I felt something in my chest flutter when she said my first name (was it my heart?). Again?! But I took a blood tablet an hour ago… And I couldn't be hungry. I wasn't even around humans for blood! I looked back at Yui. She couldn't be making my heart (or whatever it was) flutter… Could she? Maybe it had something to do with her aristocrat power. I still hadn't asked her what that was yet... I'd make sure to do that after class.

"Well-well-well I didn't see him there!" Hanabusa lied. Oh he didn't see me there, now did he?

"So you thought that Yui was just talking to a wall, then?" I asked him 'jokingly'. Like I'd joke around with him.

"Maybe I thought that Yui was confused because a guy resembling a wall was unwelcomly talking to her." He retorted. I opened my mouth to say something when Yagari Sensei walked in. He scanned the room, eyes finally falling on Yui where they narrowed in disdain. She looked shocked, seeming to realize what he was.

"Well I heard that we were getting a new student, and I wasn't disappointed… Hello, vampire girl." He smirked. I felt compelled to lean forwards and shield her from his penetrating gaze. Aidou appeared to feel the same way, he gripped his desk and glared at our teacher.

"H-hello sensei, my name is Yui Sunako… If I may ask, why is an infamous hunter such as you teaching ethics to vampires?" Yui asked coolly, but I saw her tremble a bit, causing a flare of anger to spike up from somewhere in me. How dare he make my Yui tremble in fear, even the slightest bit?! That was completely unacceptable. That bastard was lucky I didn't go up there and rip him to shreds where he stood! I came to my senses, realizing how out of line my thoughts were. I was getting a bit worried at this point… Why was I acting so strange? Perhaps I should visit the infirmary after class. The nurse, who was trained to deal with the rare incidents that could occur with human and vampire needs, may be able to give me an answer.

"Very good question. Although there's nothing I like better than getting rid of you creatures, I have been asked to teach here for certain reasons. The headmaster and I are… Acquaintances, so he wanted me to teach her. Don't worry about my reasons for agreeing to teach here, none of them have to do with anyone in the night class." He responded. That seemed to put Yui a bit more at ease, but she didn't lower her guard completely the whole rest of the class. Neither did I and, I soon realized; Hanabusa either. He was glaring at Yagari the whole class period, only with more severity than he usually did. At that time I realized something: Whether Aidou knew it or not, he was already developing feelings for the girl sitting in between us. And I was as well. So that was what it was, then; a race between us both to see who won her affections first. Although I knew it was way too quickly to know the feeling was true, I felt that there was nothing more important than making sure that Aidou didn't steal Yui's heart before I did.

_AN: Soooooooooooooooooo… What'd you think of it? I know Takuma was kinda OOC, but… I felt like I needed to write from his POV but I wanted to write someone feeling obsessive too.. Which would usually be Hanabusa, but maybe Takuma's feeling a darker side! And I know I know, they're falling for Yui ridiculously fast… But that's true love, bitches! Or at least what it's supposed to be.. Oh well. I'm only 14, and I haven't even had my first boyfriend or first kiss, what would I know about true love? My only references are all the manga's and books I read, but everyone knows real life isn't like that. But this isn't real life either, it's a fanfiction. And I'm probably over-thinking this whole thing…_

_Hanabusa: WHY DIDN'T I GET A POINT OF VIEW?!_

_Me: BECAUSE I WANTD TO END THE CHAPTER ON A SEMI-CLIFFHANGER!_

_Takuma: Will everyone please stop shouting?! _

_Yagari: *discreetly cleaning his anti-vampire gun in the corner* If you noisy vampires don't shut up I can shut you up… For good._

_Yui: … Stop pissing off the teacher, guys._

_Me: He's not my teacher, he can't tell me what to do… Anyways, I did absolutely nothing to deserve this… But please __**RATE&REVIEW! **__It's really what inspires me to keep writing, which is the shit you hear from every other author, but whatever.. It's the truth. Anyways, I plan on getting the next update out by Sunday. I'm really going to try and keep this updated on a weekly basis from now on… Hopefully school(or my own laziness) doesn't mess it up -_- So… Goodbye until next time!(Which will hopefully be sometime this week)_

_~HalfDragonLover_


	5. Hanabusa's Realization&Akatsuki's Advice

_AN: OMG FOR ONCE IN MY PATHETIC LIFE I MANAGED TO UPDATE A STORY WHEN I SAID I WOULD! Well actually where I live it's about 9:00… (I live in the US and in the Mountain Time zone, just in case any of you creepers were wondering) Meh. It's still not midnight yet, so I did uphold to my word! Anyways… Since I actually managed to do this, I think it's a bit safer to say that I will update sometime every Sunday! If possible of course… Which it usually is since I bring my laptop back and forth between my houses. (Yes, my parents are divorced. Deal with it.) And I changed the cover picture! Like it? Yes? No? Whatever. I drew that myself a while ago... And yes, Hanabusa is kissing Yui while Takuma stands in the background shocked. It probably won't actually happen in the story, but if Hanabusa's well-liked it might.. :D But now it's everyone's favorite time… Review responses!_

_**Alliana2312: **__I know, it's about time Takuma had a POV! Wow, for not using a translator your English is REALLY GOOD! *In awe* As far as I know you didn't make any mistake in that sentence, nice! I'm sure if I tried to write in other languages I'd make everything all messed up though... But you're awesome at it. Hanabusa does need to work on seducing girls… Akatsuki will help him though! (You'll understand when you read the chapter)Fangirls will love anyone that seems cool or attractive, so I guess that's why? And thanks, I try to make Yui likable as possible! ^_^ I hope this satisfies you as an update! Sorry I didn't translate this into French, my computer's being stupid and it won't let me -_- Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Aniwolfgirl: **__I'm really glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**michelle88222: **__Yes, the drama is rising! I shall carry on then, thank you for the permission to do so! (Kidding) Thanks for reviewing!_

_Once again, you reviewers are amazing! But alas, I'm out of vampire knight plushies v_v I hope these cookies suffice! *throws cookies to everyone*_

_Hanabusa: *catches one and bites it* Hmm, sugar cookie… Can you make blood cookies next time?_

_Akatsuki: I don't think the reviewers are vampires, Hanabusa… They wouldn't like blood cookies._

_Zero: Vampire?! Where?! *points gun at the crowd of reviewers*_

_Me: ZERO! I will take away your gun for good if you do that one more time!_

_Zero: Why should I listen to you?! _

_Yuki: *steps out of the shadows* Because I tell you to._

_Zero O_O Y-Yuki! I wasn't doing anything bad! Nope, just… Uh… Getting out of here… *runs away*_

_Yui: Well then._

_Takuma: That was quite strange._

_Me: Of course it was! Anyyyyywayssssss… ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Hanabusa POV**_

I was absolutely furious. That damn Takuma ruined _everything!_ I felt like freezing him solid and just leaving him there to catch hypothermia and frostbite and die as I stormed ahead of everyone else on our way back to the dorms. I was usually tired by now, being that it was nearly sunrise, but the fury over Takuma fueled the bonfire of energy raging in me. (Fire? But his power's ice… O.o) Somewhere behind me Yui laughed at something Takuma said. I grit my teeth and quickened my pace to an almost run, wanting to be away from Takuma before I ripped him to shreds. I arrived to the dorms with everyone else way behind and stomped up the stairs into my dorm, slamming the door behind me. I threw myself onto the bed and let out a frustrated sigh.

Why was Takuma such an asshole? I had everything planned and he ruined it all! Even after he had led Yui to class in place of me, I still thought I could get it back on track from there. When we got to class I would sit next to Yui and explain the class to her courteously, along with giving her notes as to what we were currently studying. She would naturally be fascinated with the subject and pleased that she had such an amazing new friend. Who would be, of course, me. This would continue for all her classes, after which I would invite her to go to town with me on Saturday. I would continue to sit by her and be the charming, amazing self that I am for the rest of the week. But Takuma just haaaaaad to ruin that… That bastard.

"Hanabusa... Can you open the door?" Akatsuki called from the hallway. I scowled once more. Didn't he know I needed some alone time to think?

"Go away Akatsuki!" I called. I want to be alone right now!"

"Well that's great and everything… But this is my dorm too." He stated through the door. "Go sulk somewhere else, I'm tired." I growled, rolling off my bed and walking over to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open.

"Why don't you go sleep somewhere else?" I retorted. Akatsuki frowned.

"What's gotten you into such a foul mood? Oh, I get it." He walked into the room and closed the door before turning to me with a smirk. "You're jealous that Takuma talked to Yui the whole day and she basically ignored you." Heat flushed to my face. Wait, I couldn't be embarrassed about that! I must be blushing from… Anger! Yes, this blush was only anger-induced.

"D-don't be so ridiculous!" Damn that stammer! "I don't get jealous! Why would a genius like me be jealous of that idiot Takuma?!" Akatsuki raised an eyebrow.

"The fact that you're yelling proves that you are jealous, along with that blush… And you may be smarter than him, but he does get more girls than you." Akatsuki commented. I felt like punching him.

"Shuttup, shuttup, shuttup! Who cares if he gets more girls? No one likes those fangirling humans anyways! I don't care about that!" The fangirl part was true. I only egged them on because it would mean I had a higher chance of getting their blood.

"I'm not talking about fangirls." Akatsuki said. "I'm talking about vampire girls… Like Yui, for instance." Damn him… Well I wasn't jealous that Yui liked Takuma more! Not one little bit! I had better things to think about… Like how to make Yui like me more.

"Well—I just want her not to hate me! I'm not jealous that Takuma likes her!" I replied. Akatsuki shook his head.

"The plan you told me to make her 'not hate you' sounded a lot like what guys who have feelings for girls do."

"You haven't even heard the rest of my plan!"

"Fine then, tell me the rest of your plan." Akatsuki offered. I cleared my throat and began to tell him.

"Well after Yui was supposed to be amazed by me after today, I planned to keep up being the amazing person I am all week and she will think of me as her new best friend since I'm so amazing. And tomorrow I was going to ask her to go into town with me. Since she's new of course it would be good for someone like me to show her around town, as I go there almost every weekend. We'd spend the whole night in town then I'd take her to the top of this abandoned tower thing and we would watch as the sun rose over the horizon and then I'd lean close and—"

"Woah, woah, _woah._ You're going to do all that, and you expect me to think that you don't like her?" Akatsuki gaped. I blinked at him.

"Of course... Why would that mean I liked her?" I inquired, confused. Akatsuki looked like he wanted to slam his head into a wall.

"Hanabusa… Those are the sort of things people do on dates. And the end? You were going to say 'kiss her', weren't you? I know you're as dense as hell, but even an idiot like you has to know that if you want to kiss someone you obviously have feelings for them?!" I stared dumbly at him for a few seconds before the words sank in. I… I was going to say that I would kiss her at the end, wasn't I? But normal people who just want to befriend someone don't think of kissing them… No, Akatsuki couldn't be right! But I had thought she looked extremely cute in our white uniform, and the fury I felt towards Yagari as I saw him scaring Yui weren't just something I'd feel for anyone… I had only felt that way when people were uncalled for around Kaname-sama. So… I worshipped Yui then? No, that wasn't right at all…

"Akatsuki, I think you might be… I- I think you might be right." I whispered. He rolled his eyes.

"Of _course_ I'm right! From stalking Ruka on a daily basis as we all know I do, I've learned many things about crushes and being in denial, along with friend zones and unrequited love. You were obviously in denial. But if you don't move fast, you'll also be in a friend zone. That is, if you ever manage to become friends with her.." He muttered the last part under his breath, which I chose to ignore.

"Friend zoned? Why?" I asked. Surely no one would pass up the chance to date me and throw me in the friend zone…

"Haven't you noticed yet? You were already jealous of him, surely you noticed his true motives…" Akatsuki shook his head and ran a hand through his messy, ginger hair at the blank look I gave him. "I guess I have to explain everything to you then… You know how Takuma's quickly befriending Yui? Well he obviously has feelings for her too." I gasped. That bastard!

"He does?! How dare he! I won't let him seduce Yui! Ever! She's mine!" I swore. Akatsuki gave me a strange look.

"You say that, yet you weren't sure you even had feelings for Yui… Well whatever. My point is that if you don't step up your game then Yui will fall for Takuma. He's being the charming, helpful guy girls like; if you don't intervene it's only a matter of time before he claims her heart." Akatsuki warned. I clenched my fist in determination. Now that I had realized that the feeling I had for Yui wasn't friendship, it was attraction, and possibly love… There was no way in hell I was letting Takuma steal her from me! This was a battle between him and I, and I knew that although it was illogical to think these newfound feelings I had for Yui were serious, I couldn't help myself from considering her my highest priority at the moment.

"Okay Akatsuki, you seem to know quite a lot about how this works… So please tell me everything you can about how I can win Yui away from Takuma. And one more thing… _Why _do you know so much about relationships?! The only experience you've ever had is being brutally friend zoned by your second cousin who you obsessively stalk!"

_AN: Oh Akatsuki, you creeper! XD I'm sorry to Akatsuki-lovers, but he's funnier when he's a weird, obsessive stalker. Don't get me wrong, I love Akatsuki, but he probably has a creepy side too. _

_Akatsuki: … I don't stalk Ruka._

_Takuma: Then how do you always seem to be near her when she needs to run and cry to you because Kaname rejected her?_

_Hanabusa: How do you know that he's always there?_

_Takuma: Touché, my not-friend._

_Me: Are you finally happy with the chapter I gave completely t you, Hanabusa?_

_Hanabusa: Yes, thank you! *hugs me*_

_Me: O_o Akatsuki, can you please set his hair on fire so he'll go away?_

_Akatsuki: Eh… Maybe later. When you don't write me as a creepy stalker -_-_

_Yui: Ahem.. Aren't you supposed to be going to bed now, HalfDragonLover?(I think I'll just call myself Half for convenience. Get it? Got it? Good.)_

_Me: Oh… I guess so. Goodbye then v_v Oh! I think I will be able to update every Sunday… So expect another update then! And I've heard some different opinions on who Yui should end up with… So I'm making a poll! Go to my page to vote for your favorite match for her! And you can't forget to __**RATE&REVIEW!**__ Alright, I really need to be getting to sleep… So goodbye until next time!_

_~HalfDraginLover_


	6. A Semi-Awkward Conversation

_AN: Ughhh.. I should probably try to stop updating so late at night... v_v" Oh well. Well it seems my update pattern will be Sunday NIGHT rather than Sunday day… So some of you in different time zones might be reading this Monday morning instead… Sorry about that! Anyways, I had a good weekend __doing absolutely nothing. __ Are any of you K-Pop or J-Pop fans? I've been a J-Pop fan for some time but I've recently discovered K-Pop and I love it! Too bad I don't know Korean or Japanese (but I'm currently learning Japanese! And Chinese…), so I have virtually no idea what they're saying most of the time… Oh well. Most of them say random English words amidst the song for some reason or another. But I'll stop boring you guys with my social life and get on with what you've all been waiting for… Review responses!_

_**Alliana2312: **__Yes, Hanabusa was a bit in denial for a while. And sorry for making Akatsuki a stalker, I just couldn't resist XD You're in luck! Takuma and Yui are both in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**michelle88222: **__Thanks! I do enjoy writing a good Hanabusa-tantrum :D Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Aniwolfgirl: **__Thanks! You'll have to stay tuned to see who ill win, though, along with the surely strange ideas Hanabusa thinks of to make Yui like him! Thanks for reviewing!_

_You guys are awesome! But, alas, I ran out of cookies as well as plushies… I really need to get a better stock… So here are some roses! *hands everyone a rose*_

_Yui: I feel like I'm in the Bachelor or something O.o_

_Me: Oh shush it, I'm a girl! And your creator, to match it…_

_Akatsuki: Half… Where did you get these roses?_

_Me: *whispering* I stole them from Hanabusa and Kaname, don't tell them though…_

_Hanabusa: WHERE. ARE. MY. ROSES?!_

_Me: O_O Uh… I'll be going now! *runs off*_

_Hanabusa: *chasing me* COME BACK! I want my roses!_

_Me: Nooooooo! Anyways… ON WITH THE STORY!_

_**Yui POV**_

I sighed as I walked into my dorm, closing the door behind me. I set my bag down and let myself fall onto my comfy bed. It had been a whole week since I had first enrolled in Cross Academy already, and boy was it a strange week! Since my first day of class I'd awoken to find Aidou, then Ichijo, then Aidou, then Ichijo once again standing by my door, fully dressed and ready for school. Er—Hanabusa and Takuma, as they gave me permission to call them. It seemed as if they had some sort of weird competition going on to see who could be the most hospitable and helpful classmate or something, since each day one of them stuck to me like glue while the other glowered at them from the sidelines. They'd both also asked me to go to town with them tomorrow, which I had politely refused, since Yuki had already offered to show me the town. Though I really wasn't sure what was up with those strange boys…

"Yui, are you in there?" A voice called from the hallway with a knock on my door. I sighed. It sounded like Hanabusa. It wasn't that I disliked him, he was actually a very kind and sweet guy, rather than how I first thought when he annoyed me. But he, along with Takuma, was kinda smothering me…

"Yeah, come in." I sighed, sitting up. The door opened to reveal Hanbusa's lean body. He gave me one of his adorable grins that showed his fangs a little, though I wasn't sure if he knew. I felt my heart give a little jump as he stepped into the room. Woah… What was that? It was strange, and had been happening all week when I was around him and Takuma. And why did I just call his smile adorable?! Get a hold of yourself, Yui…

"Are you sure you don't want to reconsider going into town with me tomorrow?" He asked. "I know all the best places to eat and shop plus a few great views! It would be really great." I didn't want to refuse his offer, but Yuki had asked me first… Well I suppose I should probably tell him, shouldn't I?

"Sorry Aid—Er, Hanabusa—But Yuki already told me she'd take me to tour the town tomorrow, and it would be to refuse her since she did ask me first." I told him with an apologetic grimace. Hanabusa looked slightly put off, but he managed a smile.

"That's alright… Maybe next weekend, then?" Wow, he didn't give up. Did he?

"Maybe… If nothing comes up then I probably can." I told him. Hanabusa grinned.

"Great! It's a date then!" Well, he sure was pleased with my answer. And date?! I hoped he just meant as in a date in time, not a date that people interested in each other went on… I fought a blush. Wait. I had no reason to blush! Must be that I was just tired from school so my body was acting a bit strange. The door opened, and I turned my head to see Takuma peek in, blond hair partially obscuring one eye. He reached up and pushed it out of the way; giving me that sweet smile of his tat almost makes you picture him surrounded by sparkles… Which was ridiculous, that only happened in anime.

"Hello, Yui… Sorry to bother you, but would you perhaps reconsider going into town with me this weekend? I didn't expect you to say no, and I was kind of looking forwards to it." He said, looking down to hide a… Blush? No, that couldn't be it. Hanabusa cleared his throat, stepping closer to Hanabusa and almost blocking my view of him.

"Sorry Ichijo, but Yui's already got plans with Yuki this weekend. Don't bother her with things like that." Wait, what? But that was exactly what Hanabusa had come in to ask me about. And was that… a hint of hostility I had detected in his voice. Takuma frowned, stepping fully into my room.

"Pardon me Aidou, but I was not aware of that. I presume you had come here to ask her the same question, hadn't you?" Well, Takuma was right about that. His voice had a hint of hostility in it as well, though… I wondered why those boys didn't like each other. But their arguing in my room was a bit awkward…

"Excuse me both of you… But I have a few things I need to get don, so could you please take this conversation into one of your rooms instead?" I asked as politely as possible. They both looked over at me with surprise and slight embarrassment.

"Oh yes, sorry about that…" Hanabusa apologized.

"Yes… Let's take this conversation to my room, shall we, Aidou?" Takuma stated. Hanabusa nodded, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Well… I'll see you later then, Yui." With that both boys exited my room.

_AN: Any guesses for what they'll talk about? It's sure to be interesting!(I hope) So sorry for the extremely short chapter! I'll try to squeeze in two chapters this week or a really long chapter to make up for it! And I've also decided to include a little preview for next chapter!_

"Well—Go away, Shiki! We're in the middle of a very important discussion! And it's not just about who can pull off being blond the best, either… Even though I'd obviously win that any day."

_Yui: … Who says that?_

_Akatsuki: I'm not sure I even want to know… But I have a hunch._

_Takuma: Well Hanabusa and I are the only blondes, so…_

_Senri: Well whichever of you it is, it's not nice to be so rude to me. Geez._

_Me: Yeah, be nice to poor little Senri! Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry again it was so short and I'm updating so late at night… It's almost midnight! Well it's still Sunday… Right? Oh well. On another note, I realized that I forgot to make my poll visible on my page so no one could vote -_-" Stupid me. Well now that it's up and running again, please vote for either Takuma or Hanbusa to win Yui's heart! And don't forget to __**RATE&REVIEW!**__ See you next time! _

_~HalfDragonLover_


	7. The Blondes (kinda) Battle!

_AN: Hi everyone! I know I promised a really long chapter, but I know compared to most writers this is nothing… Because I kinda suck at writing for long stretches of time v_v but at least I got 1,943 words! That's how long the actual story is without author's notes or anything… And most of my chapters before the author's notes are added are about 800-1,200 words long, so this is like twice as long as my average chapter! Then again, I did start writing it Saturday night… Anyhow, I think I like this chapter! It has some Takuma vs. Hanabusa action :D Now it's everyone's favorite time! Review responses!_

_**michelle88222: **__Why yes, you are sensing a fight! Yes, I do feel a bit bad for Yui, but we simply can't have her knowing she's being fought over yet, what would the fun in that be? Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Alliana2312: **__Well you'll have to read it to see! And I wouldn't be so sure about Hanabusa losing, you'll have to stay tuned to see who truly wins Yui's heart, if she ever even realizes that she has love interests that is… And you really seem to hate Hanabusa a lot, is there a certain reason for this? He, along with Takuma, is one of my favorite characters, so when people hate one of them I can't help but wonder why, as I could never hate him. Just wondering, you don't have to answer though. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Thanks again to all of my amazing reviewers! Since we're still out of plushies, cookies, and Hanabusa locked all the roses in a vault that I don't have the combination for… Enjoy these free cosplay wigs! *throws cosplay wigs at everyone*_

_Hanabusa: Eww, I got a Yuuki wig! I don't want to be her!_

_Yuuki: -_- Thanks a lot, Idol. Well I got a Yagari wig._

_Hanabusa: Don't call me that!_

_Takuma: *holds up a messy, Senri-colored, long-haired wig* whose wig would this be?_

_Senri: … That's my mom's hair, Takuma._

_Takuma: O.o Uh… I don't really want to cosplay as your mom…_

_Me: Heh heh… *puts on a Yui cosplay wig* _

_Hanabusa: Yui? Why are you wearing a day class uniform—HEY! Half, don't impersonate Yui like that!_

_Yui: walks in* Why would you even need a wig of my hair? You're blond too._

_Me: I know, but you're platinum blond and I'm golden, Hanabusa-hair blond. _

_Yui: Eh… You two do look kinda similar._

_Me: Except his eyes are amazingly pretty and mine are grey-blue-green… _

_Hanabusa: How could you compare me to __**her**__?! _

_Me: -_- Thanks for the self-esteem boost… Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY! _

_**Takuma POV**_

I opened the door to my dorm and walked in, Aidou right behind me. Luckily Senri wasn't in here; it would be a bit awkward for him to witness Aidou and me arguing like schoolgirls about who Yui should be with. Now that I put it so bluntly, we sounded like a couple of pansies… Oh well. It was the sad truth. I shut the door behind Aidou and he folded his arms, regarding me with an unreadable expression. I cleared my throat. This was a bit awkward… I sat down on my bed and gestured to a chair across from me.

"Would you like to sit down?" Aidou shook his head.

"Nah, I'll probably end up getting upset with you and stand up anyways, so I'd prefer not to sit." He replied a bit awkwardly, leaning a bit against the wall. I guess he felt as awkward as I did about this whole thing… I sighed. I really didn't want to argue with Aidou. We weren't exactly friends but we certainly were not enemies, and I didn't particularly want to make him my enemy… But it couldn't be helped; there was no way I was backing down from Yui. Because if I let my guard down for a minute Aidou would gain the upper hand and steal her heart, and I would be absolutely miserable watching them together every single day, we shared all the same classes. Knowing how Aidou was, he'd probably be with her 24/7, and I couldn't bear to see that. Well, since we were just standing here awkwardly we should just get this talk over.

"Well, we both know why we're here tonight." I started. Aidou watched me carefully. "It's because of Yui. I believe we have both already realized that we have feelings for her, do you agree?" Aidou nodded slowly, tensing a bit. He must know what I was going to say soon. "Although I have no idea the degree of your feelings, what I feel for her is quite strong. I cannot allow you to get in the way of Yui and I's potential relationship." I finished… Why did I say that so formally?! I sounded like an executioner or something. Aidou frowned.

"I see where you're coming from Ichijo, but I'll have you know that I don't just have a petty crush on Yui, what I feel for her is real. I won't just sit back and let you charm her, so you may try to win her over if you like, but I can assure you that you'll lose." He ended, giving me a challenging look. Well looks like Aidou was confident in his abilities… But two could play at that game. I chuckled lightly.

"If you really believe you can win her over that easy then you won't mind a little competition… But you're sure to be in for an unpleasant surprise when it is I that she falls for, not you." Aidou raised an eyebrow, standing straighter and taller without the wall's support. "As you may have noticed lately, Yui appears to be more attracted to the 'prince charming' type, or what the fangirls have labeled me as. They have labeled you the 'womanizing flirt', which is a type of person people like Yui tend to favor much less. Even as you attempt to mold your character as more of a prince charming around her, you can't deceive Yui forever. Let's face it Hanabusa, she'll soon realize you're nothing more than a playboy and her heart will be mine." I added with a mocking smile at Aidou. I couldn't quite believe myself, insulting him so openly! But it almost felt good; someone needed to tell him straight. He growled, walking over to me.

"So Yui likes the prince charming people like you and wishes to avoid playboys like me, you say? Then why is it that I've caught her sneaking a glance at me then blushing and looking away when she sees that I noticed? Yet I haven't seen her secretly look at you once… For the record I'm not a playboy, I simply enjoy blood, apparently more than you. If I pay attention to the fangirls they're more likely to let me drink their blood if I catch them sneaking around at night. Yui would understand that, vampires are meant to drink blood. I'll bet she's sick of those blood tablets too and would even encourage me to bring her back some blood. Of course you'd never do such a thing for her, so she obviously wouldn't be as attracted to you as she will soon be to me." I clenched my teeth together. Although his parents may have had the pacifist vampire views to send their son to this school, he obviously didn't support that view. Who was he kidding, bring Yui back some blood? She'd be horrified! I smirked at the thought, if Aidou tried that she would probably never glance at him as a possible love interest again.

"If you thought that would solve anything you're a fool, Aidou. Yui fully supports the pacifist views we're _supposed _to have, being the reason we came to this academy in the first place. If Yui knew your womanizing ways were centered on getting the blood of humans, she would be disgusted by you, and never consider returning your feelings. Once again, making her all mine." Aidou shot me a glare. "I'm sorry Aidou, but it seems you just can't win in this argument. Care to give up now, before you embarrass yourself?" I sure was on a roll now, dishing out disses at Aidou as fast as he could counter them. How would he try to retort to this one?

"How will_** I **_embarrass myself?" At first he looked angry, but then Aidou smirked. "I don't believe I will end up being the one embarrassed, Ichijo. When Yui finds out how you're just your grandfather's little pawn sent here to spy on Kaname-sama I'm sure Yui won't be so attracted to you anymore. She doesn't exactly support the senate, how could she have feelings for someone like you working for them?" He had caught me. Aidou found the one thing I needed to hide from Yui. I hated to admit it, but he was right: if Yui found out I was originally here because my grandfather had wanted to keep an eye on Kaname she wouldn't think twice about crossing me off her 'love interest' list. If she even had one, which chances were she didn't... Point being, she wouldn't look at me the same way she would a lover. I grimaced, and then shot Aidou a glare, standing up. He had made me mad now.

"Well she can get over my grandfather since by now I'm here for much more than just to please my grandfather, but she wouldn't be able to accept being with someone who would mercilessly drink a human's blood if given the chance. Not to mention your hair. Who even likes hair like that; it has no sense of order! Yui would surely like hair styles that are much well-kept such as mine." Aidou took a step closer to me, squaring his shoulders.

"What would you know about what types of hair girls like, prince charming? I talk with them more, and they like the more free style. Not so formal. Plus, with those bangs you probably can't even see half the time! How unattractive. And the color? Yellow-blond isn't the thing anymore. Pale-golden blond like mine is obviously hotter." I frowned at him.

"Really now? Since Yui has fairer hair than both of us she's more likely to be attracted to someone whose hair color is closer to hers than not, and my lighter hair is closer to her color!"

"Ichijo… Why are you arguing about hair?" A voice asked from my left. Aidou and I turned to face Senri, who was standing in the open doorway with a slightly puzzled look on his face. I sweat dropped. This probably looked pretty strange to him, two guys arguing about their hair… I cleared my throat, embarrassed.

"Ah, you're here, Senri… Might you go somewhere else for a bit? Aidou and I were just.. Discussing something…" Senri gave me a 'really?' look.

"I just came back from a photo shoot, I'm tired… So go somewhere else to discuss. And leave, Aidou. I don't need to hear you two talk about your strange blond problems." He said. Aidou looked a bit shocked, and then frowned.

"Well—go away, Shiki! We're in the middle of a very important discussion! And it's not just about who can pull off being blond the best, either… Even though I'd obviously win that any day." Aidou added. "You can go sleep on the couch in the dorm main area." Senri gave Aidou a blank look.

"This is _my _room. Why don't you go argue in the dorm main area?" He asked flatly.

"Er… Let's just forget it. This conversation isn't over Aidou, but we should finish it some other time." I stated, trying to keep the peace. Aidou grimaced, then nodded.

"Fine then, we'll talk later. But just so you know, I won't lose. Goodbye Ichijo, but this conversation isn't over." With that Aidou walked out of the room, letting the door close shut behind him. Senri sighed, collapsing onto is bed and burying his face in the pillow. Wow, that shoot must've really tired him out.

"How was your photo shoot?" I inquired. Senri rolled over to face me.

"It was pretty exhausting… We had to miss some of the classes today to make it there, plus they kept re-arranging us every two minutes in a different pose, then changing our outfits almost every other shot… And it took forever. But at least we got a lot of money for that one." He finished, before giving me a curious glance. "By the way… I'm not really sure if I want to know, but why were you arguing about whose hair was better with Aidou?" I sweat dropped again.

"Well… Let's just say it's a long story." I told him sheepishly. Senri just shrugged.

"If you say so… But don't you have better things to do than argue about hair? Like court Yui or something." I gasped.

"W-what?! How do you know I… Have feelings for her?" I whispered. Senri gave me a strange look, sitting up.

"Why are you whispering? And it's kind of obvious… I think everyone in the night class but Yui knows you like her. Aidou, too… He obviously has feelings for her as well." Senri told me. I clenched my teeth.

"I know that… Which is what we were talking about before you came in. Somehow our topic went off-track and to whose hair Yui would like best before you came in, though…" I muttered. Senri sighed.

"If you say so, Takuma… But if you really want to win Yui over don't let her hang out with Aidou too much. Although he's obviously more attractive to humans than vampires, Yui could fall for him… Anyways, I'm going to sleep. Good luck chasing Yui." With that he rolled over and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly. I sighed, getting into my bed and pulling the covers over me. Senri was right to go to sleep… It was pretty late! And I had to be well-rested tomorrow, and use everything I had to make Yui fall for me instead of Aidou! The fresh determination propelled me into sleep, soothing me with dreams of Yui all day until night would come, the time of the vampires.

_AN: So, what'd you think?! I know the whole arguing about hair thing was kinda weird, but I just can't write seriously ^_^"" Anyways, I hope you liked their little argument! Here's a segment from the next chapter:_

"… Do you get the feeling that we're being stalked?"

_Everyone: O_O_

_Hanabusa: Stalkers?! *Looks around, paranoid*_

_Yui: I'm starting to question going to Cross Academy now…_

_Takuma: No! I'll protect you from stalkers!_

_Yui: -_- I can protect myself…_

_Hanabusa: No, back off Takuma! I'll be the one protecting her!_

_Yui: O_e I don't need protecting from __**ANYONE. **__My aristocrat power will be useful if I need to escape anything._

_Me: Right you are, Yui… So did you love it? Hate it? Have no opinion? Whatever it is, let me know! So, looks like Yui will be venturing into town with Yuuki in the next chapter! Wonder what everyone'll think of that… I'm so glad, where I am it's1:30 PM, so I'm not updating too late at night for once! :D But I'm so tired for some reason, I think I'll take a nap… Remember to vote for either Takuma or Hanabusa on the poll! And as always, please __**RATE&REVIEW!**__ So thanks for reading, bye until next Sunday!_

_~HalfDragonLover_


End file.
